Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories: The Vincenzo Run (Fanmade)
by elpatron036theking
Summary: Some Fanmade Mission. Vincenzo Cilli has been kidnapped by the Sindaccos, so it's up to Toni to rescue Vincenzo in orders of Salvatore Leone


**Plot:** A fanmade mission from Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories where Toni has to rescue Vincenzo from a bunch of Sindaccos

 **Characters:** Toni Cipriani, Vincenzo Cilli, Salvatore Leone, Sindacco Crime Family Members, LCPD, Mickey Hamfist (On Phone), Paulie Sindacco, Sindacco Underboss.

 **Location:** Salvatore's Gentlemen's Club, Portland Beach

 **For:** Don Salvatore Leone

 **Between:** Contra-Banned and Salvatore's Salvation

Toni starts walking into the Yellow Marker on Salvatore's Gentlemen's Club as a cutscene starts with Salvatore calling Mickey Hamfist saying something to him.

 **Salvatore (On Phone with Mickey):** So first, you'll take that rat to somewhere where no one can see you, and then you are shooting him in the head with a Colt Python

 **Salvatore:** Toni! There's something i need to tell you!

 **Toni:** You can tell me everything Mr. Leone

 **Salvatore:** It's about Vincenzo!

 **Toni:** What does that fuck want now?

Then a cutscene shows up with Paulie Sindacco torturing Vincenzo about where the Don lives

 **Salvatore:** Some bunch of crazed Sindaccos has taken him while he came to me, and you're my only hope!

 **Toni:** Do you think i will say "yes"? He setted me up! That piece of shit deserves what he got.

 **Salvatore:** Toni, he only wanted to be safe around the pigs!

 **Toni:** Fine Mr. Leone! Where did they take him

 **Salvatore:** He can either be in Red Light District, or at the docks, or at 8-Ball's Shit! And make sure you don't crush his new car, because it isn't a trap! And get that bastard here for what he did to you

 **Toni:** I'll trust you Mr. Leone

Then the Cutscene Ends with Toni getting out of Salvatore's Gentlemen's Club and Vincenzo's Aqua Infernus being spawned near the cars

 **OBJECTIVE:** Get in Vincenzo's Car

Then Toni gets into Vincenzo's Aqua Infernus

 **OBJECTIVE:** Find Vincenzo in three possible locations.

Then Toni searches around, but he finds the Sindaccos at the Docks

 **OBJECTIVE:** You've found the kidnappers! Take them out and rescue Vincenzo

Then Toni is gunfighting to rescue Vincenzo

After the gunfight, Toni enters a Hull as the cutscene shows up with Paulie and his two men torturing Vincenzo

 **Paulie:** Say where he lives! Or you will die!

Toni shows up

 **Toni:** None of your damn business!

 **Vincenzo:** *cough cough* Toni! Thank god you are here! Hand me a strap so i can get my fucking revenge on these assholes

Toni throws a Colt Python to Vincenzo as he catches it, then Vincenzo kills Paulie's gunmen

 **Paulie:** Okay, 1... 2... 3... VIVA LAS VENTURAS BABY

Then Paulie Sindacco jumps in his boat and drives away.

Cutscene goes back to Toni and Vincenzo, they walk to each other and hug

 **Vincenzo:** Toni Cipriani! I thought you never came here!

Then Toni and Vincenzo stopped hugging

 **Toni:** Alright! Yeah! And if you tell anyone we hugged, i will rip your face off!

 **Vincenzo:** Understood!

 **Toni:** And Salvatore wants to see your ass too, come on.

Toni and Vincenzo both leaves the Hull as two police cars shows up to surround both of you

 **Vincenzo:** Shit man! They saw us taking out these bastards! You'll take the car, because you are good with the cops

The duo gets in Vincenzo's Aqua Infernus

 **OBJECTIVE:** Lose the pigs!

Then Toni finds a way to lose his 3 star Wanted Level, mostly going to the Pay 'N' Spray.

When he gets to the Pay 'N' Spray, Vincenzo's Infernus is still Aqua

 **OBJECTIVE:** Get to Salvatore's Mansion

Then Toni drives the Infernus to Salvatore's Gentlemen's Club as they reached their destination, they both get out of the Infernus and enters the Mansion as a cutscene starts

 **Salvatore:** Ah! Toni! You brought the thing i needed! So Toni! This is a private chat between me and Vincenzo! You can move

Then Toni walks out of the office

 **Salvatore:** Vincenzo! We wont tolerate this behavior in the Leone...

Then the chit chat skips

Mission Passed

1000$

Unlocks Salvatore's Salvation


End file.
